Maroon team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations are listed below. History Notable Members and SPAM Maroon was known for its SPAM through the Cyberverse, having more SPAM than any other team by a vast majority. Of these Spammers, the most notorious spammers were Ejayrazz, Bernard55, Ironsoldier820, and Zessa. Ejayrazz holds the record for the most posts in a single day, which was a wampum 2,000 posts. http://img521.imageshack.us/img521/4378/2000postswu1.png All the individuals in the photo above were Marooners. Maroon was known for having extensive pride for their color, and would occasionally make color announcements, which eventually got the mods frustrated. The Maroon-IRON SPAM battle IRON was confident they could defeat Maroon in a spamming competition, which were the footsteps to the great competition. IRON and Maroon would dual it out for a full day on private forums, the winner would be decided in a 24-hour period. Maroon would eventually win, crushing IRON 15k posts to 4k posts. Alliances *Current alliances of the Maroon team: (Bold = Formerly Sanctioned, Bold and Italics = Currently sanctioned) **Former Maroon Alliances ***Alpha Orionis (Merged into Ragnarok) ***Confederation Of Radical Elites (Merged with Trikymia Dominion to form The Dominion) ***Defenders of Unity and Light (Merged with ONOS to form Confederation of Radical Elites) ***Elite Nations Alliance (Disbanded) ***Fellowship of Unified Nations (Merged into the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations) ***Knights of the Imperial Cross (Merged into The Templar Knights) ***Maroon Allied Guardians (Merge with ONOS failed, changed name to Maroon Defense Coalition) ***Maroon Defense Coalition (Merged into Multicolored Cross-X Alliance) ***Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance (Disbanded, Reformed, became Defunct) ***Modern Warfare Alliance (Unknown, became defunct) ***New Order of the Ages (Merged into Grand Central Agency) ***Norden Verein (Disbanded) ***Nordreich (Disbanded) ***Organized Nations of Superiority (formerly sanctioned) (merged with Defenders of Unity and Light to form Confederation of Radical Elites) ***Paintball Review Alliance (Disbanded) ***Prussian Federation (Merged with Volksleitung to create Nordreich) ***Team Allied Guardians Alliance (Merged with ONOS to create Maroon Allied Guardians) ***Team Jesus (Disbanded) ***The Alliance of Paladin Soldiers (Merged with MCB Alliance) ***United Sovereign Nations (Started maroon, changed to multi-colored) ***The Byzantine Empire (Disbanded, later reformed and merged with The Atlantic League to create the Atlantic Empire) ***United Global Order (Merged into Nordreich) ***Western Intelligence Inquisition (Disbanded) ***Order of Defensive Security (2006) formely APA(2005), After New Charter approved by Yoda, mmgueswho, masta and rmm4390]] (disbanded) Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Maroon team: *Amazonian Beasts (TAGA, USN) *Allied_Threat (CSN, USN) *Azural (RIA) *Bill Salasky (Maroon Revolutionaries Alliance) *camerontech (USN) *Crazyisraelie (Random Insanity Alliance) *cheeseaholic (RIA) *Cheyenne (The Federation and many other Maroon alliances) *Chris Canny (Maroon Defense Coalition) *CptGodzilla (TTK, MA) *Delta1212 (RIA) *Frank Carbonni (The Federation) *Friedrich Meinhoff III (PrF, Nordreich) *Fronz (USN, (CSN) *Gino the Roman (CSN) *Goose (USN, CSN) *Kaiser Martens (Nordreich, Norden Verein) *King Arthur II (ONOS) *(Chancellor) Mikhail (,PrF, Nordreich) *Monkey with a Gun (The Federation) *Moth (RIA) *powerg8 (Modern Warfare Alliance) *rmm4390 (Order of Defensive Security) *Striderwannabe (Nordreich, Norden Verein) *Sig (USN, Angelite) *The Black Watch (CSN) *The Divine Hammer (The Federation) *Truth (The Federation) *Tulak Hord (Maroon Defense Coalition) *Valashu (Maroon Defense Coalition) Senators Those who have served on the Maroon team senate are listed below (Bold = current senators): *King Arthur II of King Arthurs Court - Organized Nations of Superiority *Darth Vincent of Danubian States - Organized Nations of Superiority *Gran the Terrible of Verklarung - Paintball Review Alliance and The Templar Knights *Tulak Hord of Tulak Hord - The Armed Guardians Alliance/Maroon Defense Coalition *Azural of Azuralia - Random Insanity Alliance *Cheeseaholic - Random Insanity Alliance *'Goose of Turkeybowl - Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *GinoTheRoman of New Roman Empire - Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations *The Black Watch of NorthWest Democracy - Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations' *Kaiser Martens of Deutschland - Nordreich *Striderwannabe of Das Ewiges Reich - Prussion Federation, Nordreich and Norden Verein *rmm4390 of Ruben Republic - Order of Defensive Security (ODS) *Pikajew of Pikajewland2 - Confederation of Radical Elites *KaitlinK of Kastay - Monos Archein *'In Spades of Drunken Hobos - Monos Archein *camerontech of Camerontech - United Sovereign Nations *Buds The Man of New Budsland - The Templar Knights *'Delta1212 of Verspasia - Random Insanity Alliance''' *Big Z of Republic of Z - Global Order of Darkness category:Team-specific history category:Maroon team